


Promises

by TheCaptain (BlueElectricFish)



Series: Doctor/Jack Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, only mentions of doctor/master or jack/ianto, some talk of character death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElectricFish/pseuds/TheCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?"<br/>"Of course."<br/>"But you loved him more,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> AU of a sort...doesn't take place during any specific moment in time.

"Do you love me?" He asked me, his hands running along my thigh. I looked into his eyes; they were open, watching me. All I could see were blue eyes, sad, closing…so terrified.

"Of course." I answered, I couldn't imagine life without him, but it was…wrong. He blinked and brought his hand up, touching my face lightly.

"But you loved him more," he said, filling in the blanks. Life would have been so different without this man…

"Sorry." I said, closing my eyes lightly. His hand pulled away.

"Don't be, I understand, it's the same with…" He trailed off. But I knew who he meant, his true love who died, in front of him, in his arms, just like mine.

"We're cursed," I muttered, "to live so long, alone, everyone we love, everyone we know dying while we just…keep going…" He smiled at me, a sad, pitiful smile, he had gotten more used to it by now. I was just starting out.

"Thanks," he said, kissing the top of my head as he pulled himself up and crawled out of bed.

"Are you going back to her then?" I asked, not sad or angry, just concerned.

"Yeah, I promised planets." He answered, another flash of sympathy.

"Oh," I said, nodding. Promises, of course, it's always promises. He glanced at me, chewing something over in his brain.

"Want to tag along?" He asked, but he knew the answer, I couldn't tag along. If I went with him, whatever relationship he had with her would be over. She would be forgotten, we both knew.

"I've got to go back…promises, you know?" I smiled at him and winked. He blushed and pulled up his pants, hopping a little. Then, buttoning up his shirt, he walked off, the red bowtie, untied around his neck and his coat over his arms. I smiled.

Promises.


End file.
